My MLP Tales Episodes Season 1
by StarSwirl05
Summary: My very own MLP Tales Episodes
1. S1E1 to S1E6

"My Little Pony Tales" Episodes Season 1

**Copyright © 2008 George Hazard. All Rights Reserved.**

The Weather Outside is Frightening

The ponies walk in as class begins.

"Alright class, settle down," said Ms Hackney, their school teacher. We have a special guest with us today. The class chatters about who the guest could be. Please welcome Daniel S. Frederick. He is the weatherpony in Ponyville. He has come here today to speak about weather safety.

"Thank you m'am," said Daniel. Now, can any of you tell me what lightning is? Bright Eyes raises her hoof. Daniel points to her. Yes young pony.

"Lightning is an atmospheric discharge of electricity, which typically occurs during thunderstorms, and sometimes during volcanic eruptions or dust storms," said Bright Eyes.

"Very good," said Daniel. The next thing is that when bad weather strikes, it is always handy to have a weather radio with you to keep you up to date on the storm. What this does is it will tell you when a weather bulletin has arrived. A weather bulletin is a message that the radio receives from a place called The National Weather Service alerts areas of incoming bad weather. Outside, as you may or may not have noticed, we have a new warning system up. Careful, though, it should not be pressed while anyone is outside because it can damage your hearing. The class gasps. Sweetheart raises her hoof.

"Will there really truly be any bad weather here?" asked Sweetheart.

"Well it's not very likely but I suppose it is possible," said Daniel. I have provided you all a tape of what weather is like, along with what bad weather looks like. He slides the video into the VCR. I will pause at certain points to better explain them to you. He pauses the tape. See this oval shaped dot with several colors inside? That's bad weather. It is called a severe thunderstorm. What a severe thunderstorm does is that, depending on how bad the storm is, can be quite noisy outside. Hail is solid ice, which will hurt your head if you aren't well protected. Suddenly, lightning flashes across the sky. Well, I guess I'll have to wrap up early to get ahead of the storm.

"Thanks for coming, Daniel," said Hackney. Daniel walks out the door.

"It's really truly getting dark out," said Sweetheart.

"It's probably nothing more than a thunderstorm," said Teddy. Lightning again illuminates the sky and thunder crackles shortly afterwards.

"I hope it lets up soon," said Bon-Bon.

"Remain calm, class, let's try to get on with our lesson," said Hackney. The power shuts off.

"Whoa, who turned out the lights?" asked Lancer.

"The power must be out," said Melody.

"What are we going to do, now?" asked Patch.

"Relax, I'll get us out of here," said Ace.

"How, you can't see anything," said Melody. Sirens begin wailing.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I don't hear anything," said Teddy.

"I do," said Sweetheart. It sounds like some sort of fire truck noise.

"Ms Hackney, any idea what the noise is?" asked Patch.

"I'd say it's that new warning system," said Hackney.

"Why are they sounding?" asked Melody.

"Bad weather, I guess," said Ace.

"Oh no, guys, look now," said Clover.

"What is it?" asked Sweetheart.

"Looks like some kind of finger dropping from the clouds.

"Oh no, that's a tornado!" yelled Hackney. Everyone we must take shelter!

"What do we do?" asked Sweetheart.

"Get down on your knees, away from the windows," said Hackney. The tornado shatters the windows and the entire school shakes. Then, it lifts and dissipates. Everyone slowly rises.

"It's over!" said Bright Eyes.

"Too bad our school was damaged," said Melody.

"That's alright," said Hackney. They aren't expensive windows. Class is dismissed early while I clean up. Everyone races out the door.

"I'm glad that's over," said Lancer.

"You can say that again," said Melody.

"Let's go to the ice cream shop!" said Patch. Race you all there! She races off and the others chase after her.

Lucky Melody

At school…

"Alright class, I'm handing back your tests," said Hackney. I would like to congratulate Melody on her A+ for the test.

"An A+!?" said Melody in disbelief. This is so awesome!

"Congrats, Melody," said Starlight.

"That's really truly great, Melody," said Sweetheart.

"I got a B!" said Patch.

"Good work, ponies," said Hackney. Now then, let's start our next lesson. When you multiply two negative numbers, the result is positive. If, however you multiply one positive number and one negative number the result is negative. For example, let's say you have -2 times -5. What is the result?

"Ten," said Bright Eyes.

"Very good, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. Now what about -4 times 3?

"Negative 12," said Patch.

"Excellent, Patch," said Hackney. The cookoo clock sounds. Alright, that's enough for today. Everyone bolts out the door.

"Let's go celebrate our great test grades at the ice cream shop!" said Bon-Bon

"Yeah, good idea, Bon-Bon," said Melody. They race off. At the ice cream shop…I still cannot believe I got an A+ on that test.

"The sundaes are on the house," said Starlight. Melody's sundae dish off the counter and falls onto the floor without breaking.

"Wow, that was lucky, Melody," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, you should be more careful, Melody," said Bright Eyes.

"I don't need to be careful when I'm lucky," said Melody. She walks off.

"What's up with her?" asked Bright Eyes.

"We must go talk to her," said Patch.

"Maybe she'll be better tomorrow," said Sweetheart.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm **not** waiting until tomorrow," said Starlight.

"What can we do?" asked Clover.

"We can try and cause a little bad luck on her," said Patch.

"Wouldn't that be just a teensy bit harsh?" asked Sweetheart.

"This is nothing compared to how she has just treated us," said Bright Eyes.

"What should we do?" asked Bon-Bon.

"We'll need to lay out some traps," said Bright Eyes.

"What kind of traps?" asked Sweetheart.

"You know, like a rope with a loop to catch someone," said Bright Eyes. Come on, let's go find a rope and tie it to a tree! She walks out and the others follow. They set up the rope and hide. Shh, here she comes. Melody is walking home, still amazed at her high grade and literally walks into the trap.

"Where did this come from?" asked Melody.

"Gotcha!" yelled everyone.

"What was this for?" asked Melody.

"We wanted to pay you back for how you treated us at the ice cream shop," said Bright Eyes.

"I…I…I'm sorry," said Melody. I was so excited about how lucky I had become I had totally ignored all of you.

"Ponies, what do you think?" asked Patch. The ponies huddle and whisper to one another and after a couple of minutes, lift their heads and turn back around.

"We can be friends with you again but make sure you avoid letting luck get the best of you," said Bright Eyes.

"It's a deal," said Melody. So, where do we all want to do now?

"Home, probably," said Clover. It's getting late and our parents will worry if they find out we're not there.

"Sounds good to me," said Bright Eyes.

"Me too," said Bon-Bon.

"Me three," said Patch.

"It's good be friends with you all again," said Melody.

"We're glad to be friends with you too, Melody," said Bright Eyes.

Broken Bright Eyes

On the soccer field…

"Over here, over here!" yelled Ace to Lancer.

"No, no, over here!" said Teddy.

"Heads up!" yelled Lancer. He kicks the ball and Teddy gets it. The ball flies through the air and is caught by Bon-Bon.

"Nice catch, Bon-Bon," said Melody.

"Thanks, Melody," said Bon-Bon. She tosses it to Melody.

"I'm open, I'm open!" yelled Patch. Melody kicks the ball to Patch and Patch shoots a goal. Yes, one to zero!

"Not bad… for a girl," said Teddy.

"We can still win this," said Ace. The game has only just begun. Go long, Teddy!

"You got it, Ace," said Teddy running. Lancer joins Teddy on the other side near the goal. Teddy passes the ball to Lancer and he scores a goal. All tied up.

"Not for long," said Starlight. She kicks the ball to Patch. Go for it, Patch! Patch kicks the ball over the goalie, Ace and into the net.

"Lucky shot," said Teddy.

"Ace, over here!" yelled Lancer. Ace throws the ball to Lancer but is blocked by Bon-Bon and headed back towards Ace's goal.

"Shoot it, Sweetheart!" said Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon kicks the ball but Ace blocks it.

"Good save, Ace!" said Lancer.

"Heads up, Teddy!" said Ace throwing the ball. Teddy gets to the ball and kicks but the ball ricochets off a tree and straight into Bright Eyes' leg, causing her to collapse.

"Bright Eyes, are you okay?" asked Melody.

"Yeah, I guess…," said Bright Eyes. She tries to stand. Ow! I guess not.

"Someone get Mrs. Hackney," said Starlight.

"I'm on it!" yelled Lancer. Minutes later…

"Bright Eyes, Bright Eyes, are you okay?" asked Hackney. Are you hurt?

"There's something wrong with her leg," said Melody.

"We should take her to the Ponyville hospital," said Patch.

"Good idea, Patch," said Hackney. Two ponies lift Bright Eyes up and carry her to the hospital. At the hospital…

"Well, Mrs. Bright Eyes, you have broken your leg," said Dan. You'll have to be in a cast for two weeks.

"Weeks!?" exclaimed Bright Eyes. What about school?

"That'll be taken care of," said Dan. Your friends have been asked to send you the homework from school each day until your leg heals.

"I'm really truly sorry about the ball, Bright Eyes," said Sweetheart.

"It's okay," said Bright Eyes. Teddy didn't mean it. The next day…

"Due to Bright Eyes' accident, we are all going to pitch in and make a card for her," said Hackney. Everyone gather supplies and begin. Everyone began making their cards. Later that day…

"Hi Bright Eyes," said Starlight. How's the leg doing?

"It's getting better but it's going to be a while still," said Bright Eyes.

"We all made you cards to help you feel better," said Sweetheart.

"Thanks everyone," said Bright Eyes.

"Hope your leg feels better soon, Bright Eyes," said Patch. See you later! They walk out. One week later, back in school…

"Bright Eyes, you can walk again!" said Starlight.

"I thought you said it took two weeks to heal?" said Melody confused.

"My leg healed up early," said Bright Eyes.

"That's really truly awesome, Bright Eyes," said Sweetheart.

"Why don't we celebrate by going to the ice cream shop after school?" asked Melody.

"Sounds good to me," said Bright Eyes.

"And delicious," said Starlight. Everyone laughs.

The Prank Caller

At school…

"Settle down, class," said Hackney. To being our lesson, I have written 3 problems on the board and would like 3 of you to go to the board and solve them. Who would like to volunteer?

"I would, Mrs. Hackney," said Patch.

"Very well, Patch, go right ahead," said Hackney. Who else? Several ponies raise their hoofs. How about you, Melody?

"Sure, Mrs. Hackney," said Melody.

"I need one final volunteer," said Hackney. Anyone?

"I will," said Bon-Bon.

"Alright, Bon-Bon," said Hackney. The ponies solve the problems. Excellent, very good. The school clock sounds. Good bye, everyone, see you tomorrow! Meanwhile…

"Uh yes, is your refrigerator running?" asked Teddy on the phone.

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Pink.

"Then you'd better go catch it!" said Teddy. He laughs and hangs up the phone. He picks up once more and dials. Yes, is this the Backer residence?

"It is," said Mrs. Backer.

"Is your refrigerator running?" asked Teddy.

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Backer.

"You'd better go catch it then," said Teddy. He hangs up the phone, laughing. Oh man, these are great! I should try it on everyone! The next day…

"Any of you get a strange phone call that their refrigerator was running?" asked Melody.

"I got it," said Patch.

"So did I," said Bon-Bon.

"Yup, me too," said Clover. I wonder who it could've been.

"I'll bet he or she will strike again tonight," said Bright Eyes. We need to find out who this person is before then.

"How are we going to do that, Bright Eyes?" asked Patch.

"Simple, we wait until the call comes in at our houses and try to figure out who it is by their voice," said Bright Eyes.

"We'll have to use tape recorders to capture the voice in case we somehow miss it or still can't figure out who it is," said Bon-Bon.

"That's a good idea, Bon-Bon," said Bright Eyes. So we tune in tonight. Later that night…

"So, any of you figure out the prankster?" asked Bon-Bon.

"All I could gather was that it was a male voice," said Clover.

"That narrows it down to Lancer, Teddy and Ace," said Bright Eyes.

"Based on the voice we heard and on the current possibilities, who do we think this person is?" asked Patch.

"I bet it's Teddy, this is something he'd be known for doing," said Melody.

"That's not to say the other two could be doing it as well, seeing as they **are** friends with Teddy," said Bright Eyes.

"From what I could gather, I truly think it's not Teddy, since he isn't always wanting to pull pranks," said Sweetheart.

"Me, I think it's also Teddy," said Bright Eyes. We've seen what mean things he has done in the past and this falls right into the same category.

"Good point," said Melody. I think it's clear that most of us think this is Teddy's idea. The next day…

"Uh, hi, uh, what's going on?" asked Teddy.

"You **should** know exactly what's going on, Teddy," said Bright Eyes. You've been prank calling us and we want it to stop.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, it was just a joke," said Teddy.

"Well it wasn't funny at all," said Melody.

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Teddy now feeling down.

"I hope you are," said Patch.

"I think you are," said Sweetheart. Teddy smiles.

Homesick

Inside Melody's house…

"Melody, time for school," said her mother. Melody moans, then sneezes. Melody? Are you alright?

"No, mom, I think I have a fever," said Melody.

"Are you sure?' asked her mother. Let me go get the thermometer. She sticks it in Melody's mouth and the mercury rises to 101 degrees. You do indeed, have a fever. Guess you'll have to stay home today. Her phone rings and Melody answers.

"Hello?" said Melody in a rather low voice.

"So, you're sick too, huh?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Uh-huh," said Melody.

"Well, unfortunately so am… she sneezes... I," said Bright Eyes.

"How are the others?" asked Melody.

"Sick as well, must be some kind of bug going around," said Bright Eyes. I called them before I called you.

"Well, at least I'm not alone," said Melody.

"That's for sure, Melody," said Bright Eyes. Well, hope you feel better.

"Yeah, you too," said Melody.

"Bye," said Bright Eyes.

"See ya," said Melody. Both hang up their phones. Melody sneezes, then falls back into bed. At school…

"What does one do without students to teach?" asked Hackney. Hopefully tomorrow is better but what to do about **today**? Oh well, maybe I can just go home, seeing as I won't be teaching today. Elsewhere, Ace calls Teddy.

"Hello?" said Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, so I hear you're sick," said Ace

"Really, how'd you guess?" asked Teddy.

"Oh, I discovered that by the fact that you weren't in school today, no one seemed to be," said Ace. I had already gotten a call from Bright Eyes, saying that everyone's out sick. Well, gotta go, need my rest. He hangs up.

"Bye," said Teddy. He too hangs up. At Bon-Bon's house…

"Do you need anything, Bon-Bon?" asked her mother.

"If you wouldn't mind getting me a glass of orange juice, that would be nice," said Bon-Bon. She sneezes.

"That's quite the cold you have," said her father.

"Yeah, but at least it's not just me," said Bon-Bon. Just wish I weren't sick at all.

"I'm sure everyone feels the same way you do, dear," said her mother.

"I wonder how Mrs. Hackney's handling the class," said Bon-Bon.

"I bet she's not in, seeing as there aren't any students to teach," said her father. Meanwhile, at Patch's house…

"It's a shame you're sick, Patch," said her mother. Any word on how your friends are doing?

"Well, from what Bright Eyes told me, everyone is sick," said Patch. She sneezes.

"Everyone!?" said her mother. Is it really that bad a bug?

"I guess so," said Patch.

"Well, hopefully you and your friends will feel better tomorrow," said her father. Right now you need your sleep.

"Okay," said Patch sighing. She sleeps. At all other houses, Melody, etc sleeps. The next day…

"Wow, I feel so much better!" said Patch. She calls everyone.

"I'm truly feeling much better," said Sweetheart. I got a call from Teddy, whom says he feels better too.

"That's good to hear," said Patch.

"I can't believe I'm saying it but I'm glad to be going back to school," said Melody. Being stuck at home sick isn't very fun at all.

"You can say that again," said Bright Eyes. At school…

"Welcome back, class," said Hackney. I guess you all are cured of whatever that nasty bug was.

"Yes, Mrs. Hackney and boy are we glad to have it gone," said Bon-Bon.

"I can't say that I blame you, Bon-Bon," said Hackney. Now that you are all back, I want to say that I missed you all. Teaching just isn't the same without students to teach.

"That's true, Mrs. Hackney, that's true," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm glad you think so, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. _Yes it's certainly good to have them back. _

Lost N' Found on the Ground

At school…

"Today's lesson deals with division," said Hackney. When you divide two numbers, you place the two numbers either one above the other like a fraction or like this, where the smaller number, called the divisor is on the outside and the bigger number is on the inside of this odd shape called a bracket.

"Mrs. Hackney, can you turn on the air conditioning?" asked Bon-Bon. The room is starting to get a little hot.

"Unfortunately, our air conditioning isn't working right now, due to the intense heat but I can open the windows," said Hackney.

"Okay," said Bon-Bon, slightly depressed. Mrs. Hackney opens the windows.

"Well, I agree, it is quite warm in here," said Hackney. Now, back to our lesson. To solve a division problem with the bracket, you take the divisor and divide it into the number inside the bracket. Let's say you have 100 divided by 10. You would take the 10 and see if it can go into 100 a certain amount of times and in this case, it can a total of ten times, so the answer is 10, which you write above the bracket above the zeros since 10 does not go into 1. Of course, the fewer numbers in the divisor, the longer the problem because that one number must be divided into each of the numbers in the bracket. For example, if you had 333 divided by 3. The 3 can go into each 3 inside the divisor, leaving a remainder of 1 each time. The result is 111. Outside…

"Whew, this weather certainly is hot," said Tidwell. I probably should do my job as slowly as possible to avoid overdoing it. I'll go sit in the shade for now. He collapses. Patch looks out the window.

"Patch, please turn around," said Hackney.

"Yes, Mrs. Hackney," said Patch.

"While I write up a few problems, I want you all to take out a sheet of paper and try them," said Hackney. I'll go over them shortly. Everyone starts the problems. Patch again looks out the window.

"What's wrong, Patch?" whispered Bon-Bon.

"Something doesn't seem right with Mr. Tidwell," whispered Patch.

"What?" whispered Melody.

"I'm not sure, Melody," whispered Patch.

"He's probably resting, it is a very warm day and he doesn't always have things to do," whispered Bright Eyes.

"I hope you're right," whispered Patch. Everyone continues working when Patch stops again and raises her hoof.

"Yes, Patch?" asked Hackney.

"I think something's wrong with Mr. Tidwell," said Patch. Mrs. Hackney looks out the window and is amazed.

"Oh my, I think you're right, Patch," said Hackney. Everyone stop what you're doing and come outside! Everyone races outside.

"Mr. Tidwell, Mr. Tidwell, are you okay?" asked Bright Eyes, partially shaking him. Tidwell doesn't move.

"I fear he may be suffering from heat stroke, a fatal condition in which the body's temperature rises due to not being able to remove the heat," said Hackney. We must take him for medical attention now! They rush to the hospital. At the hospital…

"Well, you were lucky you got him here when you did or things might not have turned out the way they did," said Dan.

"How is he?" asked Sweetheart.

"Well, he's currently in stable condition," said Dan.

"What's that mean?" asked Patch.

"It means that he will likely survive," said Dan.

"That's really truly great news!" said Sweetheart. Mr. Tidwell awakens.

"What…..where am I?" asked Tidwell.

"You're in the hospital, the ponies have saved your life," said Dan.

"Well, I'm very grateful for you all," said Tidwell. I owe you all my sincerest gratitude.

"The only thanks you can give us is that you survived," said Melody.

"That's good enough for me, Melody," said Tidwell.

"We're glad to hear that, Mr. Tidwell," said Hackney.

"These kids saved my life, I don't know what I would've done without them," thought Tidwell.


	2. S1E7: All Tuned Out

All Tuned Out

At Melody's house...

"Yes, I can't believe I have tickets to see the Cleveland Bays!" said Melody jumping up and down. She screams and faints, then gets up. Who should I take with me? I suppose I could take Patch with me but then the others would feel left out. I wish I could take all of them but with only one ticket, that's certainly not going to happen. Her mother pops in.

"Melody, it's late, time for bed," said her mother.

"Maybe I can decide in the morning," said Melody. She sleeps. The next morning...

"Morning, dear," said her mother.

"Morning mom," said Melody.

"Melody, are you sick?" asked her mother. You don't seem to have your normal voice.

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Melody. Must've been from the excitement I had last night about the tickets. I hope Mrs. Hackney doesn't call on me too often so I can get my voice back.

"I'm sure she'll understand your problem, Melody, now you have to get to school," said her mother.

"Okay," said Melody sighing. She walks out of the house. At school...

"Alright class, today's lecture involves solving algebraic equations," said Hackney. These are problems in which an unknown value, a letter, and another value, called an integer are set up so the equal something else, usually another integer or unknown value. When you solve these, the objective is to get the unknown value equal to what is on the other side of the equals sign. For example, in the problem x + 7 = 10, what would you do to get x next to the equals sign?

"Subtract 7," said Bright Eyes.

"Very god, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. When you subtract numbers this way, you must do so on the other side of the equals sign. If you don't the problem becomes unbalanced. When we subtract 7 in this problem, the 7s cancel out because their signs are opposites. An integer always has either a positive or negative in front, but usually only negative integers have their sign shown and for positive integers, we just assume that without the plus sign in front, it is still positive, though it is not wrong if you do write the plus sign. In our problem, , the final result is x = 3 because 10 minus 7 equals 3. Any questions? Patch raises her hoof.

"What happens when you have two variables on each side?" asked Patch.

"You'll learn about that in a later lesson," said Hackney. The school clock sounds. That's all for today, class, you may all leave except for Melody.

"Yes, Mrs. Hackney?" asked Melody.

"Melody, you seem to be losing your voice," said Hackney. I have also noticed that you seem to not be studying for my quizzes.

"I know," said Melody sadly.

"What's wrong, Melody?" asked Hackney.

"Well I have two tickets for my favorite concert and I cannot decide who to take," said Melody. I was so busy deciding who to take that I forgot to study.

"Melody, you need to understand that you can always take someone other than one of your friends to the concert but you need to study for quizzes and tests," said Hackney.

"Yes, Mrs. Hackney," said Melody.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Hackney. Melody leaves.

"So what'd Mrs. Hackney want?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Melody.

"It's okay, Melody, we're your friends," said Bright Eyes.

"I know, it's just that I want to take one of you to The Cleveland Bays," said Melody. The problem is I don't know which one of you to take.

"It's okay if you don't take any of us, Melody," said Bright Eyes. We're all pretty busy anyways.

"Really?" asked Melody. That's great! I feel so much better now. Now off to the concert! A storm arrives. Guess not. She walks home. I guess I won't go after all. The storm's getting bad fast so the concert was probably cancelled anyway. At home...

"I'm sorry you can't go, Melody," said her mother. The news said the concert was cancelled.

"That's awesome news, mom," said Melody. Now I don't have to choose anyone!

"I'm glad you're happy, Melody," said her mother.

"Me too, mom," said Melody.


	3. S1E8: Not so Rockin' Beats

Not-So Rockin' Beats

Inside Melody's garage…

"Alright, let's try it from the top," said Melody.

"Isn't this enough practice, Melody?" asked Tuneful.

"If we are to win the next Battle of the Bands, we must keep practicing, right?" asked Melody.

"I guess you're right," said Tuneful.

"Well could we at least limit the number of practices, today?" asked Half-Note. I have lots of homework to do.

"Alright, we'll do one more and that's it," said Melody. One, two, one, two three! The ponies play and sing Sweet Music. Alright, I think we're ready!

"That's good, my feet hurt," said Tuneful.

"Yeah, I'm kind of out of breath myself," said Melody. See you all tomorrow, right?

"Yup, see ya," said the others. The next day…

"Alright, where is my cassette player?" asked Melody.

"Didn't you have it?" asked Tuneful.

"I did but now it's missing and someone else has it," said Melody.

"Well I haven't seen it," said Tuneful.

"Neither have I," said Half-Note walking over.

"Which one of you has it?" asked Melody.

"Why would we steal your cassette player?" asked Sweet Notes.

"Hmm, maybe because I've been the one actually having you all practicing day in and day out?" asked Melody.

"What, are you crazy?" asked Half-Note. We're your friends, Melody, we wouldn't take something of yours or anyone else's.

"True, but anyone could be responsible for the crime," said Melody.

"Well you can count us out," said Tuneful, We're breaking up from this band. They walk away.

"What have I done?" asked Melody depressed. _The next Battle of the Bands contest is only a week away and without the Rockin' Beats, we can't possibly win. I need to remember all the possibilities instead of jumping to conclusions. I must go talk to them and apologize. _She walks off. Meanwhile…

"Anyone seen Melody?" asked Ace. She's going to be late for soccer practice.

"I'll tell you where she is," said Sweet Notes. She's too busy blaming others for stealing her own cassette player.

"Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way," said Sweetheart. Maybe perhaps she didn't mean to say what she did and now feels sorry.

"Well it would take a lot to get me back in her band," said Sweet Notes.

"Same here," said Tuneful.

"Yup, me three," said Half-Note.

"I think we should all go see Melody," said Sweetheart.

"Well I'm not going until she admits she was wrong," said Sweet Notes.

"Ditto," said Tuneful and Half-Note.

"Well I'm going to see Melody myself," said Sweetheart. She walks off. Elsewhere…

"Wait, this is….my cassette player!" said Melody. How did it get here? Now that I've found it, it's time to make up for not trusting my friends. She races off and stops when she sees Sweetheart. Sweetheart, what are you doing here?

"I came to see you," said Sweetheart.

"I found my cassette player and now am off to make things right again and get my band back together," said Melody.

"I will truly go with you," said Sweetheart. At the soccer field…

"Guys, I….," said Melody. Her friends turn away. I ...I wanted to say I'm sorry for not trusting you all. I didn't think that maybe I had misplaced it and as it turns out, I did. If you all can find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me….

"If you'll start trusting us more and allow less practicing on nights when any of us has tons of homework, we'll forgive you.

"Done," said Melody.

"Well then, we are back in your band," said Tuneful. Let's go win that contest!


	4. S1E9: Too Smart Bright Eyes

Too Smart Bright Eyes

At school…

"Good morning, class," said Hackney. Excuse my rather raspy voice as I'm just getting over a cold. For today's lesson, we start with sentences and fragments. Of course, you all know about sentences because you speak them all the time. However, did you know that there are one-word sentences like Stop!?

"How is that a sentence?" asked Bright Eyes. Where's the subject?

"Good question, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. The subject is you, actually. Even though it's not actually part of the sentence it is still the subject. A fragment on the other hand lacks one of the three necessary components to form a sentence. They don't tell all the needed information about something. For example if I said "the ball", is that a sentence?

"No because there isn't any information about the ball," said Bright Eyes.

"My, my, Bright Eyes, you are certainly quick to respond," said Hackney.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hackney," said Bright Eyes.

"You're welcome, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. Back to our lesson. You always end a sentence with the correct form of punctuation, be that a period, question mark or exclamation point. The type of punctuation you add depends on the type of sentence. For instance, you don't use an exclamation point in a sentence that asks a question, nor do you add a period if the sentence is "yelling" shall we say. I'm now going to pass out a worksheet and what you do is you rewrite the sentences with the correct punctuation. If you think the sentence is correct, just write "correct as is". Now everyone get busy while I finish some business. She walks to her desk while everyone works on the paper. Bright Eyes finishes first. Done already, Bright Eyes? Well I must say, I'm impressed.

"Who does she think she is?" whispered Melody.

"She thinks she's some kind of super genius," whispered Patch.

"She's certainly not giving anyone else a chance to answer questions, she just wants to take all the credit for herself," whispered Clover.

"We need to do something so we can earn some credit," whispered Starlight.

"Yeah, but what?" whispered Melody.

"I know just the thing," whispered Patch. She sneaks over and replaces Bright Eyes' paper with a blank one.

"Bright Eyes, would you like to put the answers on the board?" asked Hackney.

"Yes, Mrs. Hackney," said Bright Eyes. She grabs the paper and walks to the board.

"Yes, she took the bait," whispered Melody.

"I can't wait until she sees it's blank," whispered Bon-Bon.

"Neither can I," whispered Starlight. Bright Eyes sees the blank paper.

"Hey, where'd my answers go?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Bright Eyes, you told me you were finished," said Hackney, partially disappointed. Now you go finish that paper while I choose someone else to write the answers on the board. Is anyone else finished with the sentences that would be willing to write the answers for everyone else? Ace raises his hand. Alright, Ace, go ahead.

"Yes, Mrs. Hackney," said Ace. He runs to the board and writes the answers on it. Very good, Ace. The school clock sounds. Have a good day, everyone, see you tomorrow. Everyone leaves. Outside…

"None of you would happen to have known where my answers on that paper went, would you?" asked Bright Eyes.

"We figured you would know, Mrs. know-it-all," said Melody.

"What's that supposed to mean?"asked Bright Eyes.

"We switched your paper for a blank one as payback for not letting us get the chance to get answers right," said Starlight.

"What!?" said Bright Eyes. So the reason why I got in trouble with Mrs. Hackney was because of all of you!?

"That's right," said Patch.

"You know what," said Bright Eyes. I deserved the prank. I should have let others had a chance to give the correct answer but instead I acted like a complete snob and stole all the answers. I'm sorry.

"We won't accept the apology unless you stop acting like a super genius," said Melody.

"It's a deal," said Bright Eyes.

"Good, so where to now?" asked Bon-Bon.

"How about the ice cream shop?" asked Bright Eyes. I'll let you all choose what to order.

"That's our Bright Eyes," said Patch. Everyone laughs.


	5. S1E10: The Big Freeze

The Big Freeze

Inside their homes…

"Yes it looks like an unusually strong cold front is expected to pass through our area tonight," said Daniel. Expect sub-zero temperatures through at least midweek. At school…

"Oh no, I hope school's not cancelled," said Hackney. I have to teach. I'll just have to see just how bad this storm becomes. At Patch's house…

"Yes, school's going to be closed!" said Patch.

"Now Patch, don't be jumping to conclusions," said her mother. This storm may look bad but it could turn out to be nothing at all.

"Your mother's right," said her father. Besides, you need the education.

"I guess you're right," said Patch sighing. I wonder how everyone else is doing. At Melody's house…

"Wow, if this storm is as bad as forecasted, school will be closed!" said her mother.

"Yes!" said Melody. She sees her mother's unhappy expression. I mean, aw man, I'd miss school.

"We'll never know until tomorrow, I'm afraid," said her mother. Now off to bed, Melody. Melody heads to bed. The next day…

"Wow!" said Melody. This isn't what was forecasted! The scene shows the entire town engulfed in ice. School's definitely closed now.

"Work too," said her mother walking in. This is terrible.

"Yeah, I hope my friends are doing fine as well," sad Melody. Back at Patch's house.

"What are we going to do?" asked Patch's mother. With no heat or electricity, how are we going to deal with food?

"We can go light candles, dear," said her father.

"Good idea," said her mother.

"I'm getting blankets," said Patch.

"Another good idea," said her mother. It's very cold in here. Patch grabs several blankets from upstairs and brings them down. Elsewhere, tree limbs snap and fall to the ground. At Bon-Bon's house…

"This isn't good at all, how is the baby going to get food?" asked her mother.

"More importantly, how are we **all** going to get food?" asked Bon-Bon.

"We'll have to use the emergency kit in the basement," said her father. They walk down and bring the kit up. Let's see, extra batteries, flashlight, yup, everything's here. Good thing, too, for this storm is supposed to last until midweek, which is in two days. I certainly hope it'll end sooner than that. This is not a life I want to continue with.

"Me neither," said Bon-Bon. At Sweetheart's house…

"This is really truly ridiculous," said Sweetheart. This is not what I had hoped for at all! I'd much rather prefer school than being in here.

"We all know how you feel, dear," said her mother. Unfortunately, this storm just isn't letting up so we'll have to make the best of it for now. At Bright Eyes' house…

"This is a complete disaster!" said her mother. What on earth can we do without power?

"We can find some candles in the living room and light them," said Bright Eyes.

"Good idea," said her father. Then we'll be able to at least partially light the house and keep us warm.

"We can roast marshmallows with the fireplace for food," said Bright Eyes.

"Well we certainly have a smart girl in the family," said her father. It may not be the best dinner but it's what we have.

"What can we use to bring the marshmallows to the fireplace?" asked her mother. Any ideas, Bright Eyes?

"Hmm, " thought Bright Eyes.

"Wait, there's some wood in the back that I've trimmed down for just this occasion," said her father. He goes out and brings the sticks in. The radio activates.

"We have more news regarding the strange ice storm," said Daniel. The storm is now weakening and is dissipating as we speak!

"Yes, at least!" said her mother.

"I never thought I'd say this but I can't wait for school tomorrow!" said Bright Eyes.

"It's good to be finally bringing our lives back to normal," said her mother.

"We made it, together," said her father.

"Not only that but we outwitted mother nature," said Bright Eyes.

"That we did, Bright Eyes, that we did," said her father.


	6. S1E11: Ponyville Park

Ponyville Park

In school…

"Class, I have some very exciting news!" said Hackney. Due to your excellent behavior and most phenomenal test scores last week, I've decided to take you all to the newly built amusement park just outside of town known as Ponyville Park! Everyone cheers. Everyone, let's go, we're taking a bus. Everyone walks outside and boards the bus. The bus rides away. At the park…

"Wow, Mrs. Hackney, it's awesome!" said Ace.

"Which ride should we go on first?" asked Bright Eyes.

"The Ferris Wheel," said Bon-Bon.

"No, the roller coaster," said Patch.

"Slow down, everyone, we must first get our tickets, then we can have fun," said Hackney. They walk to the ticket stand.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked Brad, the ticket manager.

"Yes, I would like to buy 12 tickets, please," said Hackney.

"That'll be 30 jangles," said Brad.

"There you go," said Hackney. Now have fun everyone. Everyone races off in different directions.

"Race ya to the roller coaster!" said Melody.

"I'll beat you there," said Ace. At the coaster…

"Alright, everyone, just a few rules before we begin," said Rick, the roller coaster ride manager. First and most importantly, keep your hands and feet inside the car. Do not unbuckle your seatbelt until the ride is over as it's very dangerous and you could get hurt. That said, enjoy the ride! He pulls a lever and the cars start.

"This is going to be the greatest ride of our lives," said Melody. The cars reach the top and stop.

"Why'd they stop?" asked Ace.

"Don't they usually do this at the very top as part of the ride?" asked Patch.

"Not sure, I've never been on a roller coaster before," said Bon-Bon.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," said Ace. The cars slowly move forward.

"Here it comes," said Teddy.

"Oh man, this is going to be great," said Ace. The cars continue to slowly move then pick up speed. Here it is! The cars slide down a hill then climb up slowly. Looks like bigger hill. That'll make it even better, right Lancer?

"Uh yeah, sure," said Lancer. The cars stop at the top.

"Should be any second now," said Ace. The cars remain still. Just a few more seconds. The cars don't budge.

"What's going on?" asked Sweetheart. Is it truly supposed to do this?

"Sorry folks, technical difficulty," said Rick. I'm afraid I must bring you guys back towards me so the ride can be repaired. Everyone groans.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," said Starlight.

"Sounds good to me," said Ace.

"Me too," said Bright Eyes. They race off. At the Ferris Wheel.

"Okay now, only two per car on this ride," said Greg, the Ferris Wheel operator. Everyone gets on. The ride functions normally. At the end of the ride…

"That's it everyone, we have to go now," said Hackney.

"We only got to ride two rides," said Melody.

"I'm sorry, Melody," said Hackney. Maybe your parents can take you later. Speaking of parents, they'll be worried sick if you all don't go home. I'll walk you all back to the school and you all can take it from there. At school… Have a good rest of the day, everyone!

"Bye, Mrs. Hackney," said Everyone. At Melody's house…

"So how was school, dear?" asked her mother.

"Well it was starting out to be great as Mrs. Hackney decided to reward us for our good behavior and test scores by taking us to Ponyville Park," said Melody.

"What made it not turn out so great?" asked her mother.

"The roller coaster ride we went on stopped working part of the way through and we only got to ride two rides before it was time to go," said Melody.

"That's too bad," said her mother. Well, it's time for bed, Melody, goodnight.

"Night mom," said Melody. _Maybe I __**can**__ ask my mom to take me to Ponyville Park._ _It would be the greatest day ever. _She sleeps.


	7. S1E12: A Haunting We Will Go

A Haunting We Will Go

Outside the school…

"Hey did any of you hear there's an old castle just discovered?" asked Ace.

"What old castle?" asked Teddy.

"One with ghosts inside," said Ace.

"Come on, there's no such thing as ghosts," said Melody.

"Cool!" said Patch. Are we going?

"Going….inside…uh…I have too much homework to do," said Lancer.

"Come on, Lancer you aren't _afraid_ are you?" taunted Ace.

"M-M-Me? Afraid? N-No way!" stammered Lancer.

"Good then let's go tonight," said Ace.

"I really truly think this is a bad idea," said Sweetheart.

"I'm with Sweetheart on this one," said Bright Eyes. You don't know what could be in there.

"Of course I do, I said it earlier," said Ace.

"Then prove it," said Bright Eyes. Ace turns to the others.

"You all heard me," said Ace. I did say it, didn't I?

"Sure we did," said Melody.

"See, what did I tell you?" asked Ace. So what do you all say about visiting the castle tonight? Everyone looks at one another, unsure of whether or not to go. Later, at the front of the castle.

"Looks like it's locked, so, uh guess I'll go now, bye," said Lancer starting to run.

"You aren't _afraid_ are you Lancer? Taunted Ace.

"Well I'm going in," said Melody. She walks in.

"Me too," said Ace.

"Well I guess I'm going," said Bright Eyes. She walks in. Everyone else agrees and follows.

"Whoa, too cool," said Patch. The door slams shut.

"What was that?" asked Lancer.

"It was just the door closing," said Teddy.

"I really truly don't like this place," said Sweetheart.

"You're not a chicken, are you Sweetheart?" asked Teddy.

"Of course not, this place just isn't very welcoming, that's all," said Sweetheart.

"Let's keep going," said Ace. Everyone follows him. Minutes later…

"Someone or something's coming!" said Bright Eyes. The lights black out. Who or what turned out the lights?

"Maybe it's one of the ghosts," said Patch.

"It's getting closer!" said Starlight.

"Where's Teddy?"asked Sweetheart.

"Hey, where **is** Teddy?

"That thing…" started Lancer. It's…..it's…. A growling noise is heard.

"Whatever that thing is, it has an unfriendly growl," said Lancer.

"And Eyes," said Starlight.

"It's….it's….." started Lancer. The figure appears.

"TEDDY!?" said everyone. Teddy laughs.

"Oh man, that was priceless!" said Teddy still laughing. You all should've seen the looks on your faces!

"That wasn't funny at all, Teddy," said Bon-Bon

"Yes it was, it was hilarious," said Teddy. He continues laughing then stops as everyone leaves. Wait, where are you all going?

"Out, this place gives me the creeps," said Starlight.

"Me too," said Bright Eyes.

"Me three," said Lancer.

"That's the last time **I** enter something like that," said Bright Eyes.

"Me too," said Melody.

"Me three," said Sweetheart. We'd better get home, our parents will start to worry.

"That's a good idea, I've had enough for one day," said Starlight.

"Sounds good to me," said Melody. They walk home.


	8. S1E13: Teacher's Pet

Teacher's Pet

At school…

"Alright class today's lesson is on natural disasters," said Hackney. These are what I call the flip side of the nice weather we have. These disasters include tornadoes, hurricanes, floods and droughts. Sweetheart raises her hoof. Yes, Sweetheart?

"What are these disasters and what do they do?" asked Sweetheart.

"Tornadoes are spinning columns of air that form when two air masses, cold and warm collide," said Hackney. Just to backfill you all, you experience air masses on a daily basis, some warm, some cold. When temperatures are warm, you get a warm air mass and when cold, a cold air mass. When these two air masses collide, the air becomes very unstable. The cold air begins to spiral sideways, kind of like this. She holds up a map and rolls it up. However, later, the air mass turns towards the ground and eventually a tornado is born. What makes tornadoes disasters is that they cause damage to buildings like what we're in now. Everyone gasps. Now, now, don't be frightened, this structure is built to withstand or hold up to tornadoes, or at least most of them. Some tornadoes are weaker, some are stronger. Now, for hurricanes, these are a completely different story. Unlike tornadoes they form over water and are basically spiraling cloud formations. They have a small hole in the center called the Eye. Believe it or not, this often fools people because when it passes over you, everything stops and people think it's over but the reality is it's only half over. Like tornadoes, these tend to cause major damage but in a slightly different way. They use what is called storm surge, which is when the ocean basically races forward and straight into buildings, pretty much destroying them. A drought is a long period, usually days, sometimes longer, without rain. Farmers don't like this because it ruins their food supply. A flood is the exact opposite, too **much** rain! It can result from numerous ways, a thunderstorm sitting over an area for too long or days and days on end of rain. These often ruin houses, if they remain on their spot, or take them and perhaps just about anything, with them. Bright Eyes, I want you to be my teacher's pet, so if anything happens and I have to leave, you can teach the class with my tapes. She collapses and everyone races over.

"Ms Hackney, Ms Hackney, are you okay?" asked Sweetheart. She doesn't respond. I think she's really truly dead!

"She couldn't have died that quickly, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes. She probably just fainted.

"True but she didn't respond and isn't moving at all," said Melody.

"We must get help or we'll lose her," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm on it!" said Ace. He darts off and comes back minutes later.

"So what happened?" asked Dan.

"She just collapsed," said Clover.

"There were no signs beforehand," said Patch.

"We'll have to get her to the hospital, this could be fatal," said Dan. The ponies help Dan get Ms Hackney on the stretcher and eventually into the ambulance. At the hospital…

"You all got her here in the nick of time," said Dan. There appear s to be no logical explanation for what the cause is but it would appear that she temporarily stopped breathing.

"What…where…where am I?" asked Hackney waking up.

"You're in the hospital," said Dan. These brave ponies called me up and helped escort you here.

"Well, I…I….I don't know what to say," said Hackney.

"You don't need to say anything, Ms. Hackney," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, just be thankful that we saved your life," said Starlight.

"You're absolutely right, Starlight," said Hackney. You all were very brave to rescue me in my time of need.

"You can really thank Ace for actually calling 911," said Patch.

"Aw it was nothing really," said Ace. I just did what anyone would've done.

"I can't thank you all enough for saving my life," said Hackney. I will remember this day and will try my hardest to repay you all.

"You don't have to, Ms Hackney," said Sweetheart.

"Oh but I insist, Sweetheart," said Hackney. You all have earned it well.

"Thanks, Ms. Hackney," said Bright Eyes.

"So, anyone have any ideas on how I should repay you all?" asked Hackney.

"You've already repaid us, Ms. Hackney," said Bright Eyes. You remained alive and that's all that matters.

"Well, I guess I don't need to do anything then," said Hackney.

"Just go back to being our teacher," said Lancer. Everyone cheers.


	9. S1E14: Sweetheart's Visitor

Sweetheart's Visitor

Outside the school…

"Hey, did any of you hear the news?" asked Lancer.

"What news?" asked Melody.

"Sweetheart's house is haunted," said Lancer.

"No way, there's no such thing as ghosts," said Melody.

"It's true I saw ghosts in there," said Lancer.

"Prove it," said Melody. Lancer hands Melody the photos. There's nothing in these images except furniture. Lancer looks at the photos

"How did that happen?" asked Lancer. I swear I caught them on film!

"What's going on?" asked Sweetheart, overhearing the conversation.

"Your house is haunted," said Lancer.

"What, that can't be, my house isn't **that** old," said Sweetheart. It's really truly only a couple of years old.

"Wait, did I hear that Sweetheart's house is haunted?" asked Ace, walking over.

"No you didn't, Lancer is making the whole thing up," said Melody.

"Am not," said Lancer. I saw them.

"Did I hear someone say _haunted_?" asked Patch rushing over.

"Sweetheart's house isn't haunted, Patch" said Melody. There is no such thing.

"Come on, Melody, maybe Lancer's telling the truth," said Ace.

"Doubt it," said Melody. His photos had nothing in them to prove it.

"That settles it, we're going to have to prove whether or not Sweetheart's house is haunted," said Ace. Tonight, we find out. Everyone walks home. Later that night…

"Alright, let's go in," said Ace whispering. They walk to the window and look inside

"See anything?"whispered Ace.

"Nope, not a thing," whispered Lancer. Wait a sec, guys look, the chair moved!

"Where?" asked Ace.

"Right there, it moved away from the table," said Lancer.

"It was probably just the wind," said Melody.

"No amount of wind could've done that, Melody," whispered Ace.

"I hear footsteps," said Lancer. It's coming from upstairs.

"Someone must be up, no big deal," whispered Melody.

"It's coming downstairs," whispered Ace. There's no one there. Now do you believe us, Melody? There's no other logical explanation, the floor can't creak by itself.

"Oh whatever," whispered Melody.

"See, told ya," whispered Lancer.

"Let's go before a real pony sees us," whispered Ace. The next morning, at school…

"Ms Hackney, could I tell the class something?" asked Sweetheart.

"Why of course, Sweetheart," said Hackney. Sweetheart walks to the front.

"Everyone, if I could really truly have your attention," said Sweetheart. It turns out, that Lancer and Ace were right about my house being haunted. I did some research and found out that there was someone who lived before us and disappeared, never to be heard from again and was later found on the ground, not moving. His spirit still wanders my house, looking for his belongings, some of which we still have in our attic.

"My, my, Sweetheart, that's quite the story you have there," said Hackney. Everyone else chatters about the story Settle down, everyone, it's Sweetheart's turn to speak. Everyone else stops talking

"Of course, needless to say, as long as this sprit isn't harming us in any way, my family and I have decided to allow him to stay with us. He has made himself known to us a couple of times since we've been here and he seems like a nice gentlepony.

"Sounds very fascinating, Sweetheart," said Hackney. Is there anything else you can add?

"No, that's about it," said Sweetheart.

"Thank you, Sweetheart for sharing your information with the class," said Hackney.

"Thanks, Ms. Hackney," said Sweetheart.

"I would like to thank Ace and Lancer for being able to prove that my house is indeed haunted," said Sweetheart. The class cheers

"Aw it was nothing," said Ace. We just did what needed to be done.


	10. S1E15: The Heat is On

The Heat is On

Inside everyone's homes…

"Yes we're looking at a major heat wave starting tomorrow," said Dan. Temperatures will soar into the mid to upper 90s. So make sure you do not spend large amounts of time outside, folks, this is going to be a hot spell. If you have any pets, keep them indoors. If you must go outside, never leave younger ones or pets in your car for long periods of time as believe it or not, the temperature can be warmer inside the car than outside it.

"That's not good, we need the rain," said Melody's mother.

"This is really truly awful," said Sweetheart.

"Guess that means the ice cream truck will be working overtime," said Lancer.

"Uh oh, I wonder if the bus can drive you to school tomorrow," said Melody's mother. The next day…

"Wow, it's really warm in here," said Melody. Mom, what's the temp in here?

"77 degrees," said Melody's mother.

"If it's that warm in here then it's probably warmer outside," said Melody. At school…

"Before I begin today's lesson, I would like to apologize for the immense warmth in here," said Hackney. I have the air conditioning on as high as possible to keep you all at least somewhat cooler. Today's lesson is on droughts. A drought is an extended period of time with no rain. There isn't really a cause for them, they just happen because no rain has fallen. The air conditioning shuts off

"Uh oh," said Lancer.

"What do we do now?" asked Bon-Bon.

"I don't know," said Starlight.

"Perhaps we could close the blinds to allow some shade," said Bright Eyes.

"Yes, that's worth a try, good thinking Bright Eyes," said Hackney. She closes the blinds at each window So is everyone better now? Everyone collapses in their desks Oh my, this heat is getting to everyone. What am I going to do? I can't teach with the weather this bad. Sirens start up and several ponies lift their heads

"What's that noise, Mrs. Hackney?" asked Patch.

"Sounds like a fire truck," said Hackney. Strange, I don't see any fires here.

"Mrs. Hackney, I see smoke," said Bright Eyes.

"How can that be when there hasn't been any lightning?" asked Lancer.

"All it takes is a dry day like today to make fires, Lancer," said Hackney.

"What do we do?" asked Sweetheart.

"Until I see the flames, nothing," said Hackney.

"What if there really are flames?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Then I will notify the fire department" said Hackney. Several fire trucks arrive.

"Guess there really _is_ a fire," said Teddy.

"We'll have this fire out in a jiff, m'am," said one of the fireponies. However, you all must exit in case the fire spreads to this building.

"Yes of course," said Hackney. Students, we have to go now, the fireponies want us out to avoid us being trapped inside. Everyone inside moves outside as the fire spreads to the building.

"Oh no, what if the fire really truly does burn down the school?" asked Sweetheart.

"Let's think positive for the situation, Sweetheart," said Hackney. I'm sure these men will do whatever it takes to not let that happen. The fire continues burning and reaches the school building

"Oh no, we can't let our school burn down!" said Bon-Bon.

"Now Patch, as much as we love our school, it can be fixed but you only get one life so let's just let the fireponies do their job," said Hackney.

"I guess you're right," said Bon-Bon disappointed.

"We've got the fire under control, m'am," said a firepony. It should be out in a minute or two.

"You ponies are all too kind," said Hackney.

"We're just doing our job, m'am," said a firepony. The fire is put out

"Finally, the fire's out," said Bon-Bon.

"Wait a minute, the school's intact," said Lancer.

"That's a good thing, Lancer," said Hackney.

"I know but how did it not get burned?" asked Lancer.

"I'd like to share with you ponies a little secret," said Hackney. The school is made of fire-resistant materials, meaning that a fire cannot destroy it. Tomorrow, we resume with our lesson but for today, have fun! The ponies cheer


	11. S1E16: A Visit from Mother Nature

A Visit from Mother Nature

Outside school…

"Wow the clouds are looking kind of dark, maybe it'll rain," said Clover.

"It's not forecast to rain today," said Sweetheart.

"It can't be that bad, we don't get bad weather here," said Melody.

"Haven't you forgotten the big snowstorm we had?" asked Ace.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot that one," said Melody.

"What about the tornado?" asked Bon-Bon.

"That too," said Melody. Drops fall from the sky

"We'd better get inside," said Bright Eyes. They race into the school Inside the school…

"Good morning class," said Hackney. Well it may not be such a good morning since it's raining out, however it shouldn't last long so let's begin our lesson. Lightning flashes and is followed by a crackle of thunder. What perfect timing, today's lesson is on thunderstorms. These happen when there is a discharge of electricity in the air. They begin as all clouds do, however with moisture in the atmosphere. a bolt of lightning strikes the ground As you can see from the window, class, that stroke of lightning occurred because there is a negative charge in the clouds and positive charge at the ground and both charges try to connect and when they do, lightning occurs. However, lightning can form without touching the ground. It can touch other clouds or simply the air. It can even touch other buildings or telephone poles. During a thunderstorm, one should never be outside as you could very well be the tallest object around and lighting most often strikes the tallest objects. Sometimes they strike one object more than once. Lightning darts back and forth across the sky and is followed by the loud booming thunder Oh my, this is looking to be a very bad storm.

"Ms Hackney, do you think the power will go out?" asked Patch.

"I don't know, Patch but I hope not," said Hackney. Hail begins hitting the roof and the ground

"What's that noise?" asked Lancer.

"What are those on the ground?" asked Bon-Bon. Ms. Hackney walks to the window

"I'm no weather expert but I would say these are hailstones," said Hackney. I do know that these are chunks of ice that fall from the clouds due to water freezing together in layers. These layers continue to grow until the clouds cannot keep the hailstone in the air and drops it.

"They're getting bigger," said Lancer.

"I hope the roof can hold up," said Teddy.

"Uh oh, I don't like the looks of those clouds moving," said Melody.

"I don't think this is just a thunderstorm anymore, Ms. Hackney," said Lancer.

"Oh I agree, Lancer," said Hackney. I believe this is called a Supercell Thunderstorm.

"SUPERCELL?!" said everyone simultaneously.

"I'm afraid so," said Hackney.

"What do they do?" asked Sweetheart.

"Pretty much everything you just saw is what they do but there is one more thing they can do," said Hackney.

"What's that?" asked Sweetheart.

"A tornado," said Hackney. Now don't be alarmed, it takes the exact ingredients in the exact placement for a tornado to form.

"Do you think this storm could produce a tornado, Ms. Hackney?" asked Lancer.

"I don't know, Lancer, but it's possible," said Hackney. The winds pick up. They die down after several minutes

"The hail is stopping!" said Bon-Bon.

"It's getting brighter out!" said Ace.

"Well this certainly has been an eventful day," said Hackney. Not every day that mother nature pays a visit as part of our lesson.

"Whew, I thought for sure it was really truly going to produce a tornado," said Sweetheart.

"Me too," said Melody. The school clock chimes

"See you tomorrow class," said Hackney. Enjoy the rest of your day! The ponies rush out of the school

"That was a pretty bad storm," said Lancer.

"Yeah, good thing it ended before a tornado could form, then we'd really have been in trouble," said Melody.

"I think it was mother nature saving us," said Bright Eyes. _After all, we deal with her daily. _


	12. S1E17: Substitute Creature

Substitute Creature

At school…

"Okay so your teacher is, Ms. um Hackney?" asked the substitute pony Robert. My name is Robert and I am your substitute teacher for the day. Everyone is currently flying paper airplanes, etc Let's start with roll call. Melody?

"Here," said Melody.

"Bon-Bon?" said Robert.

"Here," said Bon-Bon.

"Starlight?" said Robert.

"Here," said Starlight.

"Sweetheart?" said Robert.

"Here," said Sweetheart. Minutes later…

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, what is your teacher currently teaching?" asked Robert. No one says anything

"Well, we don't really know since she teaches a new lesson every day," said Bright Eyes. What she teaches one day isn't really related to what she teaches the next.

"Ah, I see," said Robert. Well I'm not sure what to do now.

"Wait a sec, didn't Ms. Hackney always put her lessons on tape in case she couldn't be in?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, you're right, Ace," said Melody.

"Where is the tape?" asked Robert. Starlight hops out of her seat and opens a drawer at the desk

"I think it might be in here," said Starlight. Ah, here it is! She puts it on the table and presses "Play".

"Today's lesson is about floods," said the tape. These happen when there is too much water and not enough places for it to go. These are often underestimated by motorists as their depth, or how deep they are, is often assumed as being less than it is and they often get trapped in their cars. Floods are dangerous because they can not only sweep ponies and cars off the ground but buildings too. It is also best that when you have a flood in your home that you avoid drinking eating or drinking anything in your refrigerator or freezer as these have been contaminated, or ruined, by the flood water. When a flood occurs, move to higher ground, or to higher floors of your house if you become trapped. Although you ponies are too young to drive, I think this would benefit you all for the future. If you become trapped in your car, get onto the roof as the car will quickly take on water and may eventually sink. If you can, try to get to a tree or some sort of land area but if the current, or speed of the water, is too fast, remain on the roof of your car until help arrives. Rain starts pouring down at a fast rate and Patch turns to the window

"Wow, it was sunny seconds ago," said Patch.

"Patch, please turn around," said the tape. Now, as I was saying, stay on the roof of your car or whatever vehicle you drive until someone rescues you. Leave the car behind when you are rescued as first of all, a helicopter cannot lift that amount of weight and it would take more time to lift it up, and second, it can be replaced but you have only one life so make it last. To clean up after your house is damaged by flood water, it's best to call a professional, that is, someone who is very good at their job.

"Like a soccer player?" asked Ace.

"Exactly," said the tape. The furniture in your home should be moved to avoid them becoming damaged and any damaged carpeting should be moved to a drier room, probably one with sunlight to shine through would be best. Any questions? The school clock chimes before any of the ponies can speak

"See you guys later," said Robert. Thanks for helping me out. Everyone else rushes out of the school.

"Whoa, it's raining pretty hard," said Lancer.

"Yeah, we'd better get home quickly," said Bon-Bon. The rain falls even harder as each pony gets inside his or her's house

"You made it just in time, Melody," said her mother. They're forecasting a flood today.

"A flood?!" said Melody. We learned about them in school today.

"Well isn't that the oddest thing," said her mother. The rain stops The storm's ending.

"Yes!" said Melody with joy. Meanwhile…

"The rain's really truly stopping," said Sweetheart.

"That's very good news," said her mother.

"Couldn't have said it better, dear," said her father. The clouds dissipate and the sun peaks out

"A wonderful way to brighten the day after a gloomy start," said her mother. At Bon-Bon's house…

"Hey look, it stopped raining," said Bon-Bon.

"I wasn't sure if it would ever stop," said her father. Even so, it's good to have you home, Bon-Bon.


	13. S1E18: Quaking with Fear

Quaking with Fear

At their houses…

"We bring you breaking news, an earthquake is scheduled to occur later in the day," said Dan. It is uncertain at this time how big it will be on the Richter Scale but reports are coming in that it will be around 5.0.

"Oh no, not an earthquake!" said Melody.

"That's not good, I hope the school holds up," said Lancer. At school…

"Did you guys hear about the earthquake later today?" asked Patch.

"Yeah, it's really truly supposed to be a big one," said Sweetheart.

"Alright students, settle down," said Hackney. I know you're all worried about the massive quake that's scheduled for today but we can't let it interfere with our lesson. Hmm, since that quake is scheduled today, I think it's best that we talk about what to do if an earthquake strikes. This way we will be prepared for the quake when it hits. Now, when an earthquake hits, you go under a sturdy object such as a desk or table. This will protect you from falling objects such as books, or anything on the ceiling. It is also a safe place, believe it or not, to be under a doorway during a quake. I guess it's design is resistant to earthquakes and some buildings today are also being made to withstand them as well. Since there isn't enough space to protect everyone from the quake under the doorway, everyone, including me, will hide under your desks. Back onto the topic of earthquakes, sometimes, after the major earthquake, there can be smaller ones called aftershocks. These are generally shorter lived than regular earthquakes but are caused the same way earthquakes are, pent-up energy. The more energy stored in the ground, the bigger the quake will be when it occurs. Earthquakes are rated on what is called the Richter Scale in terms of decimals such as 1.0, 2.0 and so on. Each quake is ten times more powerful than the next. So a 3.0 is ten times worse than a 2.0. Of course, the bigger the gap between ratings of the quakes, the more times powerful the earthquake is, so a 4.0 is twenty times more powerful than a 2.0. Any questions? The entire room begins shaking It's here, everyone, get under your desks quickly! Everyone scrambles to get under their desks Ceiling panels fall from above The earthquake ceases after twenty minutes Everyone…she coughs…alright?

"Uh huh," said everyone simultaneously.

"We must proceed with caution, everyone, we don't know whether or not the building is stable to walk on properly or if there will be aftershocks, gas leaks or fires. Thank goodness this happened during the day since although the power is out, we still have light from outside. She looks at the clock It's time to go but proceed carefully to the door and out the door to avoid collapse. Just outside each of their houses…

"Mom, you there?" asked Melody.

"Over here, Melody," said her mother calling from inside the house. Melody walks in.

"How are things here, mom?" asked Melody.

"The power's out," said her mother. Unfortunately, I don't know what we're going to do about dinner tonight.

"At least my house is still there," thought Bon-Bon. Hope my family's okay. The door opens

"Good Bon-Bon, you're here," said her father. He invites her in The earthquake damaged several of our pipes and our power is out. There's no telling when it'll be back but for now, put on this mask to protect yourself from any toxic gas leaks. Bon-Bon puts on the mask

"Seems like everyone's house is truly damaged," said Sweetheart. I truly hope everyone is okay. She cautiously walks into her house

"Hello Sweetheart, glad you're okay," said her mother. The house fortunately withstood the earthquake but it did take some minor damage and several of our plates are now broken from sliding out of the cupboard and onto the floor.

"We felt the quake at school," said Sweetheart. We got under our desks and everything.

"I'll bet," said her mother. Is the school intact?

"Not sure," said Sweetheart. The bell rang before we were able to check.

"Well what really matters is your safe," said her mother.

"That earthquake was quite impressive," said Clover coming in the door.

"Oh Clover, you're home!" said her mother.

"Did your friends make it out okay?" asked her father.

"I'm not sure but I'd hope so," said Clover.

"We bring to you breaking news," said Dan from the TV. The earthquake turned out to be weaker than anticipated. It also appears that several children were unharmed after leaving their school moments ago.

"That's Melody and Patch!" said Clover. They're okay! At least the quake didn't take my friends away.


	14. S1E19: Sweetheart Broken

Sweetheart Broken

At school…

"Good morning class," said Hackney. I have an important announcement to make. We're going on a trip to Ponyville City next week in honor of your excellent performance with the substitute and the earthquake safety yesterday! The ponies cheer.I knew you all would be as excited as I am about this trip and you ponies have earned it! Today's lesson talks about traffic safety. I know none of you don't drive yet and cars don't really exist here but on the off chance cars are made here, you'll all be ready. Now with traffic, you need to be ready for anything the car in front of you does since you can't read minds. You'll need to keep an eye out for cars coming in the other direction or from any direction at intersections, or where generally four roads meet. A red light means you cannot go through the intersection. A flashing red light means that you must stop first, then you may go when safe. For a yellow/orange light, you must slow down and cautiously enter the intersection, or stop if you can safely in advance of the red light. Generally speaking, if a yellow/orange light is flashing, it means you don't completely stop, just cautiously enter the intersection and a green light means you can go when safe. Flashing green lights are very rare but if you happen to encounter one, they mean that the opposite lane goes first. You must also obey the signs along the road, especially stop signs. Later that day…

"Let's go to the ice cream shop," said Melody.

"Sounds good to me," said Ace. They rush over At the ice cream shop…

"Can you all believe we're going by limo next week?" asked Melody. How awesome is that?

"It's really truly awesome, Melody," said Sweetheart.

"It'll be just like going to a rock concert," said Melody.

"I can hardly wait," said Starlight. It'll be so much fun!

"I wonder what a limo is," said Lancer.

"Guess we'll find out next week," said Bright Eyes. Then again, maybe we can find out right now. She goes onto the internet. According to the internet, a limo is basically a stretched car with seating that allows for passengers to sit forwards, backwards and even sideways. It also allows for drinks.

"Wow, too cool," said Melody. I know where I'm sitting then.

"Well I'm probably sitting with Teddy and you guys," said Sweetheart. Melody frowns

"Pick one," said Melody.

"Huh?" said Sweetheart.

"You must choose between sitting with us or Teddy, not both," said Melody.

"Come on, Melody, don't do this to Sweetheart," said Starlight.

"We've all seen the mischief Teddy does," said Melody. A friend of Teddy's cannot be a friend of ours. Sweetheart bursts into tears and runs out of the shop Everyone else except Melody leaves after Sweetheart About half way home to her house…

"Sweetheart, we'll sit next to you and Teddy," said Bright Eyes.

"How can we do that when we all heard what Melody said?" asked Sweetheart still sobbing.

"We'll figure out a way to make that happen," said Starlight.

"You really truly will?" asked Sweetheart partially cheering up.

"We promise," said Patch.

"Then let's go," said Sweetheart. At the ice cream shop…

"Alright, Melody, you're going to at least sit with us next to Teddy in the limo," said Bon-Bon.

"Why?" asked Melody.

"Look what you made Sweetheart do," said Bright Eyes. She ran out of the shop because of you.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," said Melody.

"We're not the ones you should apologize to," said Starlight. Apologize to Sweetheart.

"You're right," said Melody. Sweetheart, I'm sorry about not letting you be my friend if you're Teddy's friend. If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I want to be friends with you and will join you next to Teddy if you want. Sweetheart gives it some deep thought.

"Well…." started Sweetheart. Okay, just as long as you really truly mean what you said about sitting next to Teddy.

"Deal," said Melody.

"So now what?" asked Starlight.

"It's getting late, we should get home," said Clover.

"Good plan," said Bright Eyes. See you all later! Everyone goes in their separate directions and waves goodbye. It's good that Melody is learning to cope with Teddy and is back to being friends with Sweetheart.


	15. S1E20: The Calm In Between the Storm

The Calm In-Between the Storm

During the night at everyone's houses…

"It appears we have a tropical depression developing," said Dan. It's expected to grow into a tropical storm later in the week and will be named Melody when it does.

"A tropical storm?" asked Melody sort of puzzled. What is it mom?

"I don't know, dear," said her mother. It doesn't sound good from what Dan has said.

"Wonder what that is," thought Bon-Bon.

"A tropical storm sounds cool," said Patch. Maybe it'll bring rain. The next day…

"Alright class, I'm sure you all are aware of the impending or soon to arrive tropical depression," said Hackney. I guess having a lesson on them and what they do would benefit you all so that you all will be ready when it gets here. Since I'm sure you all watched Ponyville Weather last night, you would've seen a white blob, or green blob if the radar was being used. The blob usually will be spinning somewhat as well. If at a later time, there is a circle near the center of the blob, it is indicated that the storm is at least a tropical storm. It can also be a hurricane, which is generally a stronger tropical storm. Hurricanes bring with them strong winds, lots of rain and storm surge.

"What's storm surge?" asked Sweetheart.

"Storm surge is when the water goes far from the ocean onto land," said Hackney. It often aids or helps flooding occur more quickly. The winds begin to pick up. It's here, good thing we have TVs to watch Ponyville Weather on. She turns on the TV

"If you're just joining me, the tropical depression is now a tropical storm named Melody," said Dan.

"Melody…but that's our Melody," said Sweetheart.

"The storm's name has nothing to do with her, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes. It's just happens to have the same spelling as our Melody.

"Let's take a look at how it is doing and where it is right now," said Dan. You can see the well-defined eye, which marks the center of the storm. Its path looks to take it straight through here.

"If it strikes here, what will happen to us?" asked Lancer.

"Nothing will happen to us, Lancer," said Hackney. I'm sure this storm won't be strong at all.

"The wins inside this storm are expected to reach 65 miles per hour with higher gusts through the affected area(s) tonight," said Dan. Those in these areas should be evacuating now.

"Ponies, our lesson will be cut short," said Hackney. Everyone should go home and get ready for the storm. Quickly pack up your stuff and head out so you aren't caught in the storm's path. Everyone gets up and quickly leaves I'd better get ready too. She leaves as well. Meanwhile, at everyone's houses…

"School end early, dear?" asked Melody's mom.

"Yeah, that storm is headed our way," said Melody.

"Unfortunately, we cannot leave due to road closures," said her mother.

"Oh no!" said Melody. What are we going to do?

"We'll just have to deal with the storm here, Melody," said her mother. At other houses, everyone waits as the tropical storm arrives. The winds begin howling and rain begins falling heavily. Everyone continues to watch Ponyville Weather as the storm rages on.

"Be warned that with tropical storms and hurricanes you can get tornadoes," said Dan. While not as strong as those born from Supercell Thunderstorms, they can still do damage. Hang on, we have just received word that the storm is weakening. Everyone in their houses cheers. Still, do expect high winds in excess of 50 miles per hour and heavy rain. The heavy rain and howling wind continue for several hours before lightening up.

"It's over," said Lancer. He calls everyone

"Yeah, I see, Lancer," said Starlight. This is awesome!

"This is truly what we had hoped for!" said Sweetheart. I really truly thought we'd get the worst of it.

"I'm as excited as you are," said Ace.

"I thought we were goners," said Bon-Bon.

"I didn't think we'd make it through to see tomorrow," said Clover. I guess my luck came back.

"That was awesome," said Patch. What a day this has been! Good thing we made it out okay, too!

"Whew, that was a close one," said Melody. Good to know you're okay, Lancer.

"Same to you, Melody," said Lancer.

"According to Ponyville Weather, it's no longer a tropical depression," said Bright Eyes. Guess that trip over land really weakened it.

"Awesome news, Bright Eyes," said Lancer. We have mother nature to thank for this one for I'm not sure we'd be here now without her help. Thanks mother nature, you saved everyone today.


	16. S1E21: Bon Bon's Chocolate Craving

Bon-Bon's Chocolate Craving

Inside school…

"Good morning ponies," said Hackney. I know that we are just days away from our trip to Ponyville City but let's try to put that aside for now. Today's lesson is about the history of famous ships. You all may have heard of the famous ship called the Titanic. If not, then this lesson will fill you in. The Titanic was the largest ship of its time, which was in 1912. It was thought to be unsinkable, therefore meaning nothing that damaged it would cause it to sink. She was supposed to sail from South Hampton England to New York City, New York. Keep in mind that all ships are female. The reason why is unclear to me. The Titanic unfortunately did sink, partially due to an iceberg slicing through its hull. She split in two and sank to the bottom where she has been for decades. The school clock rings See you tomorrow class.

"Boy I'm hungry," said Bon-Bon.

"Didn't you have lunch or breakfast?" asked Lancer.

"Yeah but for some reason I'm still hungry," said Bon-Bon.

"I have a spare apple if you want it," said Bright Eyes.

"No thanks, for some reason all I want right now is chocolate," said Bon-Bon. I don't know why but I just do.

"I hope you don't get sick from all that chocolate you may end up eating," said Bright Eyes.

"Me too," said Bon-Bon. See ya guys later!

"See ya," said everyone else. Everyone walks home. Later that night, at Bon-Bon's house…

"Wow, look at all this chocolate," said Bon-Bon. I know it's not really healthy but it's all my body wants right now. She begins eating the chocolate, which is a huge pile on the floor. Hours later… Guess that did it, I'm not hungry anymore. Now I can sleep at last. She sleeps. The next morning…

"Bon-Bon, time for school," yelled her mother from downstairs.

"Coming mom," said Bon-Bon. She slowly moves down the stairs.

"There's the bus dear, have a good day at school," said her mother.

"Okay mom," said Bon-Bon. She struggles out the door and into the bus, which groans at the added weight. Her newly grown belly moving with each step. _What's wrong with me? Why am I struggling to walk?_ She looks down. Whoa, that wasn't like that yesterday! At school…

"Bon-Bon, you look different," said Starlight.

"I know," said Bon-Bon disappointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Melody.

"No way, she's bigger!" said Ace.

"Knock it off, Ace, that's not true," said Melody.

"She does really truly look different though," said Sweetheart.

"What happened?" asked Bright Eyes. Wait a minute, did that chocolate you ate yesterday have anything to do with it?

"Yes," said Bon-Bon still disappointed.

"Well you aren't sick or anything," said Bright Eyes. So what **really** happened?

"I….I…stuttered Bon-Bon. I've gained weight! Everyone gasps

"How did that happen?" asked Ace.

"I had a chocolate craving yesterday," said Bon-Bon.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to help you lose it," said Bright Eyes. Later that day…

"Come on, that's it' keep going," said Bright Eyes. We're going to keep doing this every day after school until all extra weight is lost. A week later… Now that's the Bon-Bon I know. Back at school the next day…

"Wow Bon-Bon, you look great!" said Lancer.

"Her added weight is really truly gone!" said Sweetheart.

"Bright Eyes, you really did it!" said Ace.

"They don't call me Bright Eyes for nothing," said Bright Eyes.

"Yeah, it's good to be normal again," said Bon-Bon.

"I say we celebrate with a trip to the ice cream shop," said Patch.

"Cool, let's go!" said Ace. At the ice cream shop…

"The sundaes are on me," said Starlight. You, especially Bon-Bon.

"Thanks," said Bon-Bon. She eats her sundae.

"Three cheers for Bon-Bon losing weight!" said Starlight.

"Hip-hip hurray, hip-hip hurray, hip-hip hurray!" chanted the other ponies. Yay Bon-Bon!


	17. S1E22: Vitamin EEK!

Vitamin EEK!

At everyone's houses…

"That's weird, I feel funny," said Patch. She calls everyone

"Yeah, I am also feeling funny," said Clover.

"Wow, you too?" asked Lancer.

"Yup," said Patch."

"Wonder what it could be," said Bright Eyes.

"Nope, not me," said Bon-Bon. I feel fine.

"Well see ya at school," said Patch.

"See ya," said everyone else. At school…

"Hello class," said Hackney. Today's lesson is about viruses. Not the kind a computer can get but viruses that infect ponies. Anyone have an idea what a virus is? Everyone except Bon-Bon remains slumped at their desks and completely silent. Well there is something strange going on here, my students aren't even responding at all.

"I think there's something wrong with everyone else," said Bon-Bon. Patch called about feeling funny and so did everyone else but I feel fine.

"So do I, Bon-Bon," said Hackney. I hope this will go away tomorrow. The school clock chimes and the students walk home. Hope you all feel better tomorrow. The next day…

"Well I feel better," said Melody. her phone rings. Hello?

"Hi Melody, it's Patch.," said Patch.

"Oh hey Patch, what's up?" asked Melody.

"I don't know about you but I feel better," said Patch.

"Yeah same here," said Melody. Well, see ya at school.

"See ya, " said Patch. She and Patch hang up At school…

"Wow, is it just me or did the school get bigger?" asked Patch panting. Bon-Bon, Ace, Lancer and Teddy look at everyone else in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Bon-Bon?" asked Starlight.

"I don't think the school got bigger," said Bon-Bon. She points downward.

"Uh oh, **we** got bigger!" said Melody.

"I've done some research and apparently this is a new stomach virus that turns good nutrients into bad ones," said Bright Eyes. In other words, it helps us gain weight.

"Did you find out when it's going to go away?" asked Ace.

"A week," said Bright Eyes.

"A WEEK?!" said Melody. We'll be huge!

"There is a cure," said Bright Eyes.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Dan is the only one that has it," said Bright Eyes. It's called "Hexidextrin" and it must be given as a shot within the first few days of the virus or it'll shut everything that produces nutrients down.

"We'd better truly see him right away!" said Sweetheart.

"We'll have to do it after school," said Clover.

"Not necessarily, Clover," said Hackney. We can call him from here. She calls Dan. I don't normally do this when I have lessons to teach but this will be the exception since your lives basically depend on it. Dan arrives in minutes.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Dan.

"The ponies have a new stomach virus that needs curing right away," said Hackney.

"Sounds like that new one that first appeared last month," said Dan. Let me go get the vaccine. He goes back to his ambulance.

"What's vaccine?" asked Sweetheart.

"It's a cure for a virus infection," said Bright Eyes. Dan returns.

"Alright, each of you is going to need to hang tough for a minute while I inject the vaccine into your bodies," said Dan. It'll go more smoothly if you all don't watch the shot go into your skin. Ready? Here it goes. He inserts the shot into each of their arms. It needs the rest of the day to work but by tomorrow you all should be normal. Everyone cheers. The next day…

"Well I'm glad to see you all back to normal," said Hackney.

"Me too," said the class.


	18. S1E23: The Book Ponyville Records

The Book of Ponyville Records

At school…

"Alright, who would like to go next for show and tell?" asked Hackney.

"I would, Ms. Hackney," said Bright Eyes.

"Come on up, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. Bright Eyes walks to the front of the class

"I have for show and tell The Book of Ponyville Records," said Bright Eyes. It talks about all the records that have been done here by any pony. Everyone else oohs and ahs. Like this one, the largest ice cream sundae was 6 feet tall and needed a bowl 7 inches in diameter to fill it. It happened right at our ice cream shop many years ago.

"That's very interesting Bright Eyes," said Hackney. What else does it have?

"The longest rock concert was 10 hours," said Bright Eyes.

"I am so going to try and break that record," said Melody.

"The tallest snowman ever created was 24 feet tall," said Bright Eyes.

"Now that's a record to break for winter," said Ace.

"The oldest pony was 121 years old," said Bright Eyes. One pony juggled over 300 balls at once!

"I can't even begin to think about how that was done," said Clover.

"Thank you for your presentation, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. The school clock rings That's it for today, the rest will go tomorrow. See you all later. The ponies leave.

"Wow what an awesome book, Bright Eyes," said Melody.

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday a few weeks ago," said Bright Eyes.

"We should try to break some of the records," said Patch.

"Yeah but which ones?" asked Starlight. We certainly can't try and break the oldest pony record.

"Well, there's also one in here about a pony who 3 bowls of ice cream in a half hour," said Bright Eyes.

"Is there anything really truly easier?" asked Sweetheart.

"Hmm, let me see," said Bright Eyes. She scans the book. Ah here's one we could break. It says here that one pony's team scored 26 goals in soccer in a half an hour.

"We're all good at soccer," said Ace.

"Let's split up into 2 teams," said Bright Eyes.

"Girls against boys?" asked Ace.

"Fine by us," said Melody.

"Then let's go!" said Bon-Bon. The scoreboard nearby lights up and begins the countdown.

"All set," said Bright Eyes.

"Time to break a Ponyville record!" said everyone. Later…

"We did it, we made 27 goals in a half an hour!" said Ace.

"I can't believe they truly did it," said Sweetheart.

"That's because Ace is the star soccer player," said Melody. Way to go, guys.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready to go home and sleep," said Patch.

"Me too," said Melody.

"Me three," said Lancer.

"At least we can rest knowing we broke a Ponyville record," said Ace.

"That's for sure," said Bright Eyes.

"Later guys," said Ace.

"Later," said everyone else. Everyone walks home.

"Well done on breaking that record, Ace," said Hackney.

"It was nothing," said Ace.

"It wasn't easy either," said Hackney. I watched that game and it was back-and-forth until you started scoring goal after goal.

"Yeah, I guess it was close," said Ace.

"See you tomorrow, Ace," said Hackney.

"See you, Ms. Hackney," said Ace. At each of their houses…

"Anything happen in school today, Melody?" asked her mother.

"Well not much except Bright Eyes showed us a book that had all the Ponyville records in it and my friends and I broke one of the book's records.

"That's very interesting, Melody, congratulations," said her mother.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends," said Melody.


	19. S1E24: Ponyville City

Ponyville City

Just outside the school…

"This is it, ponies," said Hackney. Our limo should be arriving momentarily.

"Wow, this is going to be awesome!" said Melody.

"Don't forget about what you said, Melody," said Bright Eyes. You promised to sit next to Teddy in the limo.

"I know, I know," said Melody. The limo arrives minutes later.

"This is so exciting!" said Patch.

"You said it," said Bon-Bon. Everyone gets in.

"It's going to be a long ride there," said Hackney.

"How long exactly?" asked Clover.

"About an hour," said Hackney.

"Have you been to Ponyville City, Ms Hackney?" asked Bright Eyes.

"A few times," said Hackney. I know you ponies will enjoy being there. There's plenty to do and see. They arrive an hour later.

"It's huge!" said Lancer.

"Oh, I've heard about this place," said Bright Eyes. There's the Skinny Iron Building.

"Yes that's right Bright Eyes," said Hackney. Look everyone, can you see them?

"See what, Ms. Hackney?" asked Ace.

"The Siamese Towers for the Ponyville Trade Center," said Hackney. They stick out more than any other building since they are Ponyville City's tallest buildings. You can see them better over here. She takes them to the Ponyville State Building. Can you all see them now?

"Yeah, there they are," said Ace.

"They're amazing," said Sweetheart.

"I see a bird," said Patch.

"No it's a plane," said Bright Eyes.

"It **is** a plane," said Hackney.

"An awfully low plane," said Clover.

"Clover's right, planes don't fly that low unless they're going to land somewhere or take off," said Bright Eyes.

"Oh no," said Hackney. Look where the plane's going! She points to one of the towers.

"Wait a minute, there aren't any landing spots this close to the city," said Bright Eyes. A loud explosion and noise breaks the conversation.

"Where'd it go?" asked Melody.

"Let's go find a better spot," said Hackney. They move a few blocks down.

"No, it really truly can't be!" said Sweetheart now bursting into tears.

"The North Tower is on fire!" said Hackney. I think the plane that we saw earlier struck the building! A TV in a store flips on.

"It appears that we have indeed had a tragedy here in Ponyville City," said Dan. It would appear that a plane has crashed into the North Tower of the Ponyville Trade Center. Oh wait a sec, we have just had another plane hit the second tower! Everyone is encouraged to be ready to leave. The towers collapse hours later.

"They're gone!" said Sweetheart.

"We'd better go, ponies, it isn't safe anymore," said Hackney. They all climb into the limo and speed away. I'm sorry Sweetheart, I didn't have any anticipation for this to happen. This was not part of the plan, I am most certain of that. Sweetheart lightens up a bit, then tears form back in her eyes.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Sweetheart. Her crying increases.

"We don't know Sweetheart," said Hackney.

"At least we made it out okay," said Melody.

"Well I'm sure we won't be coming back here anytime soon," said Patch.

"I'm afraid not," said Hackney. There, there, Sweetheart, cheer up. I know this was exceptionally tragic for you but we'll think of something extra special at school next week to forget this tragedy, ok? Sweetheart cheers up. Three days later…

"In order to forget the tragedy that occurred this past Friday, here is a wonderful party that I have thrown," said Hackney. The ponies cheer.

"This is really truly much better," said Sweetheart. Everyone enjoys the party.


	20. S2E1: The Great Ponyville Discussion

The Great Ponyville Discussion

[At school…]

"Is not!" said Melody.

"Is so!" said Ace.

"Is not!" said Melody.

"Is so!" said Ace.

"Alright, what's this all about?" asked Hackney.

"Ace thinks that the events of 11/9 were caused by our own government," said Melody. I say they weren't.

"Why would you argue about something like that?" asked Hackney.

"It's driving me crazy," said Patch.

"Same here," said Lancer.

"Come on, Ace, admit you're wrong!" said Melody.

"Why don't you?" asked Ace. If the events of 11/9 were caused by terrorist ponies, explain how the Siamese towers both fell in 9 seconds.

"What?" said Melody. The towers did **not** fall in 9 seconds and I can show you.

"How?" asked Ace.

"It's in the footage," said Melody.

"How do you know it wasn't faked?" asked Ace.

"Why would such a terrible act be faked?" asked Melody. Thousands of ponies died that day, it's too horrible to be faked. More importantly, thousands saw the planes hit.

"What about the Pentagon, huh?" asked Ace. There's no way a 757 could fit through that hole and more importantly, why is it that the footage of the "plane" hitting the Pentagon is missing frames and has the wrong date?

"Oh come on, Ace, what else could've struck the Pentagon?" asked Melody. Many witnesses saw the plane fly into that building.

"Building 7 was a clear controlled demolition, you can clearly see squibs come out from the top of the building and it fell in 9 seconds," said Ace.

"Are you out of your mind, Ace?" asked Bright Eyes. Building 7 fell like the towers and none of them fell by your so-called "controlled demolition".

"Yes they did," said Ace. How can 3 buildings fall that quickly with no resistance? Also, Building 7 wasn't hit by a plane.

"Building 7 and the Siamese Towers both caught fire," said Melody. The fire weakened the steel to the point of collapse.

"Steel can't melt at the temperature the fires at the Siamese Towers were burning at," said Ace.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Ace?" asked Melody. I said the steel was **weakened** not melted.

"The fireponies were in on it, they said "we should be able to knock it down in two lines"," said Ace. That meant they were going to take out the building in two attempts.

"I don't recall a firepony ever having to be involved with knocking a building down," said Sweetheart.

"That's because they weren't, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes. Ace, do you even know what you're talking about? There's no way our own fireponies could be responsible for helping to bring down the towers or even Building 7 since it's not part of their job.

"Why is it that there are so few tapes showing what hit the Pentagon?" asked Lancer. The government doesn't want to show the public that they caused it.

"Lancer's right," said Ace.

"Maybe not many of the cameras were working," said Starlight.

"Okay, then what about the drills that happened the day before?" asked Ace.

"A building as large as the Pentagon needs to have drills to be prepared for attacks," said Bright Eyes.

"Maybe but how about Flight 47?" asked Ace. There should've been plane debris all over the place and there wasn't anything except an engine. Where'd the rest of this "plane" go?

"The plane was traveling at over 500 miles per hour, Ace," said Melody. Furthermore, it was upside down, unlike most plane crashes. Would you really expect large amounts of debris to remain after an impact at 530 mph?

"Alright, that's enough," said Hackney. As a matter of fact, on that day, I conveniently had my video camera rolling once you ponies spotted the planes. I'll put this to an end once and for all. *she slides in the tape*

"Wow, there really are planes hitting the buildings," said Ace. You were right all along, Melody. I'm sorry.

"No problem, Ace, just as long as we can all be friends again," said Melody.

"Deal," said everyone else.


End file.
